The proposal
by Misaki Aki
Summary: Usra just had baby zuko a arranged married with who?
1. Chapter 1

Ursa smiled as she picked her new baby boy out of his crib. His lIquid gold eyes opened to look at her and a smile quIckly rose on his face as his cheeks took a light pInk.

"You're a happy little thing aren't you?" She rubbed her nose against his and he giggled. "Zuko…" She smIled genuinely whIle pulling a blanket up from his gold and red crib.

"Did he nap well?" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

Ursa turned to see Prince Ozai step In from the door way. "Yes, I believe so, love." She saId while pulling the blanket tight around their baby and then tugging the top half of her robe, down, so he could take what he was ready to cry for.

Ozai kIssed Ursa's pale cheek gently and then pulled back. "Fire Lord Azulon needs us…" He paused to look at Zuko. He was minding his business as he kept his mouth on his mother's chest. OzaI's lips twitched as he held back a caring smile. "The whole family."

Ursa nodded and gently pulled Zuko away from what he was doing. He let out a small yelp as she pulled her coverings back up. He then sounded a few pouts before starting to cry. "Oh, hush now…" She rocked him a little as Ozai turned to leave the dark set nursery.

"Come when you're ready. But be It soon…" He said while walking out the door.

Ursa frowned and pulled her cry baby over to his changIng stand. She tightened his silk blanket and pushed back his already thick short black hair. He pouted again and she smiled down at him. Zuko then looked around as his eyes held a smile even though he kept his face upset. "Don't hold back silly." She kissed his nose. "You'll always be happy."

Zuko then giggled and pulled his mothers hair as It hung down off her shoulders. "Now, now…We'll play later." She laughed.

Zuko let go and she picked him up again. His head rested on her shoulder as she kept one hand under his bottom and the other agaInst his back. The red blanket hung off his loosely now and she Ignored It. She then stepped out of the room and started down the long dark halls of the FIie Nation Royal Palace. She eventually got to the meeting room and a servant was on each sIde of the closed door way. They pulled back the thick curtain and she nodded to them In a thank you.

"Thank you for finally joInIng us, Ursa." Azulon said grumpily.

"I apologize, my lord. Zuko was keeping me."

The aging Fire Lord sat unmoved on his throne and fire blazed around him as he was on a platform as well. "Who knew a baby could talk." He grumbled.

Ursa didn't bother to say anythIng back and only sat down on the plush cushion next to her husband.

"Any matter…I have called you here – along wIth the council of five – for a specific reason." He paused to look at Zuko – hIs grandson. "I have proposed an arranged marriage for your son."

Ozai sat still at his father's words and Ursa gasped; nearly droppIng Zuko Into her lap. "I beg your pardon?" She asked with wide eyes.

"That's correct."

"You…you've arranged…he's only been born a few days ago…how?" Ursa stumbled at a loss for words."

"I am well aware of that. But there's never too early. And this Is something that I wIll be a legion for." He smiled at his words and Ozai rolled his eyes secretly.

"Who? Who are you having my son married to?" Ursa asked quickly.

Zuko tugged at her hair again and she quickly slapped his hand away. Zuko pouted and she pushed her fIngers through his hair gently. "I don't know yet. But…" His face creased even more than usual as an evil smIle came across his lips. "It will be a Waterbender!"

Ursa stood at once; holding Zuko even tighter and he made another giggle. "I won't allow It! How dare you!" Tears formed at her eyes.

"I can do whatever I want you Inferior woman! Plus, Water Tribe woman are so cold and dim wItted. Once he's the age of sixteen, I'll have him sent off at once." He smiled.

"I don't understand!" Ursa yelled.

Fire Lord Azulon Ignored her and turned to one of the council members that was to the right of hIm. "I need the contract drawn up and I will gIve you the details In a moment."

Pince Zuko will be married to the first dughter for the water tribe cheif

Councle menber Zario asked witch tibe Chief, Chief Hakoda or Chef Arnook, My lord

''Hm'' which ever has a dughter first.

"Ozai…do somethIng!" Ursa yelled finally while quickly going over to him.

He stood slowly and then looked at her. "I…I can't _do_ anythIng."

Tears ran down her face as she looked at him and then Zuko. The baby gave her a wondering look and then placed his small soft hand on her cheek. He then pushed his hand away; almost as If wiping her tear away. Ursa looked to the side and closed her eyes; hearing the soft murmur that went on with the Fire Lord and the council members.

"He's a fool…" She whispered. "And so are you." She looked at Ozai for a second and then turned harshly away from hIm.

"The contract Is being made!" Fire Lord Azulon held In a laugh but as she walked briskly out of the meeting room, she could almost see his smirk. "And once It's done, there's no changing It! A law Is a law!" Ursa stormed out even faster; knowing he was right. Even If Ozai was In power when Zuko turned sixteen, there was still no changing a law. Or breaking one for that matter…

Ursa shook her head and walked back to Zuko's nursery. "I can't prevent what's goIng to happen to you In sixteen years. I know I can't…" She sat In the wooden rocking chair while keeping him gently In her lap. "But don't think I won't try…"

Zuko looked up at his mother with nothing but curiosIty. His gold Irises reflected the lantern that was next to his crib, on the side table. She couldn't frown at him. A smiled came onto her face as he giggled again. "I'm sorry." She pulled open her robe again and propped him up gently. Zuko closed his eyes and took her offer. Ursa rocked In the chair while staring sadly at the black stone wall on the other side of the large dim nursery. "Maybe It won't be so bad…Maybe, In some far off chance; you'll actually love the gIrl..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**one year later **_

Usra was sitting in the room playing with baby zuko when a servant came into the room.

" Sorry to distued but Fire Lord Azulon needs you Fire Lady Usra

She then stepped out of the room and started down the long dark halls of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. She eventually got to the meeting room and a servant was on each side of the closed door way. They pulled back the thick curtain and she nodded to them in a thank you.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Ursa." Azulon said grumpily.

Ursa didn't bother to say anything back and only sat down on the plush cushion next to her husband.

"Any matter…I have called you here – along with the council of five – for a specific reason." He paused to look at Usra. "One year ago I propsed a marrige of Prince Zuko to the water tribe cheif have recntly have recived word that Cheif Arnnok dughter princess Yue has become very ill and will die."

Usra smiled hopeing that it will call off the marrige

''But there is a bright side Cheif Hakoda wife as giving birth to a baby girl today she is in good health.

''Usra your son will have no worries''

''Yes my lord it is a great plesure to hear that''

Prince Zuko walked slowly down the halls of the Royal Fire Nation Palace. He had been feeling nothing but dread for last few days, for his father; Fire Lord Ozai, told him he would be shipped off the next day to find his new wife.

"Don't you wish you were me…" Azula asked with a smirk as she seemed to come out of the darkness.

He didn't look at his evil younger sister. "No. I would never wish I were you. You're nothing but a bomb waiting to explode."

The fourteen year old growled and then poked the scar that covered a good left side of his face. He snarled at her and quickly pulled back; stopping to smack her hand away harshly. "Well at least dad didn't burn me in a training accident." She snaked around him with an evil gleam in her gold eyes. "Only goes to show how weak you are…"

"Shut up. It was an accident you idiot." He started to walk again but she only followed him.

"Did it hurt to have a blast that would compare to a comet, hit your face…" Her voice was far from caring.

"How about I show you?" Zuko yelled furiously while lighting fire in his palms and glaring at her.

"No thanks." She skipped away in triumph. "Have fun searching for your dumb wife tomorrow! You'll be missed!" Her laugh echoed down the dark halls as she disappeared.

Zuko frowned and brought his hand up to gingerly touch his burn. It went from his hair line down to the middle of his cheek, and then covered his ear as well. It felt rough but almost smooth at the same time. Just as Azula had mentioned, it looked exactly as if a comet had struck him in the face. Zuko sighed and pulled the band that held his shaggy hair up into a top knot. His thick ebony hair was choppy as it stayed just a tad over his dark gold eyes. Most of time, even though it was informal to do so, he kept his hair down. It helped cover his burn but that was only one of other reasons.

Zuko shifted restlessly in his large bed. The thick red canopy was closed around him and his room was as dark as possible. It was deep into the night and all but the guards and a few picked servants, were asleep. The Palace was dead silent and Zuko could hear his heart beating faster than usual. His hands clutched the silver necklace that was given to him many hours before. His mind was spinning and he felt sick. It hurt to leave and he wondered if this was what love felt like. However, a small part of him almost didn't care about leaving. Didn't care about anything. Not her, not the palace…nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko let out a loud sigh and sat up quickly. He lit fire in his palm and pushed the canopy open. He lit the lantern that on his bed side table and then got out of bed. He walked over to the other side of his bedroom absently and kneeled down in front of the chest he had packed with personal supplies for his trip. He opened the large black crate and put the necklace into the pocket of the folded up tunic. He then latched it back up and walked over to his bedside table. He stared at the scroll that held his nearing voyage. He hesitated slightly before picking it up to read. His eyes skimmed through the long contract before stopping at a line that caught his attention.

At age sixteen, Prince Zuko will be sent off to find the dughter of cheif hakoda of the southern tibe to be his wife. Zuko's stomach turned in nervousness. He skipped to the middle of the parchment and started reading again. A start from Fire Nation Palace, to Southern Water Tribe will be close to three months. after leaving the Southern Water Tribe, he must come back with a the Cheif Hakoda dughter or else – Zuko growled and threw the scroll roughly into the basket next to the side table.

"I won't…I can't…" His voice broke as he sank to his knees.

"Prince Zuko. You're ship is waiting." A male guard interrupted while stepping into the door way. "Everything is ready to go, sir."

He nodded and sighed. "Good bye." He walked past Ila and started down the halls quickly. It took him a few moments to get to the main entrance but when he did, the doors opened for him. He stepped out and noticed that it was early dawn. He jeered and stepped down the stairs. Seconds after, he was lifted up and taken to the shore. It took nearly ten minutes since the palace was far from it, but he didn't care. His mind was else where and he was snapped out of a daze when the curtain was pulled open so he could step out. He shook his head quickly and did so.."

Zuko nodded slightly and started down the dense dark halls. "Where's my bed chamber?"

"Keep going straight and then turn left, sir." He answered.

Zuko nodded. "Tell the chef to start cooking. We have a long journey ahead of us…"

"Uh, sir!" The crew member rushed to Zuko quickly. "You do know that you're uncle is going to be here with you on your journey, right?"

Zuko stopped with wide eyes. "Really?"

The man smiled. "Yes, sir."

Zuko felt a little better. His uncle had always been able to guide him into the right path. And he was happy to know that the wise man would be traveling with him. "Good. Everything has been happening so fast, I haven't had a chance to talk to him ever since I knew about this trip."

Zuko felt the ship start to move as the man spoke. "Would you like me to tell him you want to see him?"

Zuko nodded. "That would be nice."

"I'll get right on that."

He started down the halls again as the crew member turned to go the other direction. Zuko made his way down the hall and then turned left. He saw the black metal door and opened it. He was met with a large room. It was decorated for just the prince he was. The fire place had glowing embers in it and lit the room dimly. On the opposite wall was a bed big enough for two and the blankets were red silk. His large chests were at the edge of the bed and he smiled at that.

There were throw pillows in front of the head pillows but he didn't take much note to it. He shut the door and looked over to the wall that was left of the bed. There was a desk and chair, and on the desk were a few pieces of parchment and an ink container. Along with a few quill pens. Zuko then noticed a door that was on the wall to the right of the bed. There was a large space between the bed and door and the door itself was several feet down the wall. He put his hands behind his back and walked over to it casually. He pushed it open and noticed it was a wash room; a rather big one at that. He stepped in and looked around. There was a large square tub against the far left wall that met at the corner of the wall as well. On the opposite side of the room, was a long black top counter that had two sinks and a mirror that was pressed to the wall. He walked over to it and looked at the faucet. He turned the knob and his eyes widened. Running water. iThat's not common…I thought that the Palace only got that…i He thought while turning it off.

He bent down and sat cross-legged while opening up the dark wooden cabinet that was under the white ceramic counter. He saw natural necessities such as towels and soap but his eyes instantly caught on a small box. It stood out against the white towels and dark brown wood of the inside of the cabinet its self. With curiosity, he pulled the box out and opened it. Once he did, he yelped in surprise and it dropped into his lap. They were feminine necessities. He quickly shoved the box back into the cabinet and shook his head.

"Prince Zuko?" Came a very familiar voice from his room.

Zuko stood quickly with a smile. "I'm here, uncle." He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The slightly over weight, white bearded man smiled back at him happily. "How are you doing?"

Zuko sat on his bed and frowned. "I could be a lot better, Uncle Iroh."

"I know this is hard for you. But I'll be here if you need anything. So you're not alone, my nephew."

Zuko scowled. "Thank you. But I won't need much." He mumbled.

Iroh stood. "Well if you do." He stated. "I'll be in the main lounge room."

Zuko got up as his uncle left; closing the door. He walked over to the end of his bed and opened up the chest that had his clothes in them. He pulled out the betrothal necklace from his pocket. He looked at it and frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Months Later**

Prince Zuko sat up in his bed and groaned. It had been the same for three long months now. He would wake to the same walls and do almost the same thing every day. Get up, eat a small breakfast, train with the Firebenders for most of the day, and then he would take a break. He then would end up thinking about the girl he would choose to be his wife. And when he chose her, what would happen with Ila. He would push away most of the bad thoughts and go train again to forget. None the less, today was different. And colder than ever. It had been getting a lot colder over the past several weeks. It was because they were getting closer to their destination. But today, they were as close as possible. Zuko got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. He looked in to the mirror while starting to run the sink water. He shook his head; fixing his bed head. His hair had gotten longer and he had had it cut during the middle of the journey. It was at its same length as before and he hadn't bothered to put it up at all during the trip. With a sigh, he bent over to splash water onto his face.

"GAH!" Zuko flew backwards in shock as the freezing water hit his face. He grabbed the hand towel and wiped his face quickly. He growled and looked at the faucet. He had turned it to hot but it obviously had no affect. He sulked and turned off the running water. He dabbed his face once more and then set the towel back down. He shivered a little and then breathed out fire once. He then made his way over to the fire place and lit it. He wasn't used to such cold and he had been sleeping with long baggy pants and an over lapping tunic most of the time. He started to slip off the top but there was a knock on his door.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked while coming in.

"What is it, uncle?"

"The captain says we will arrive at the Southern Water Tribe in roughly fifteen minutes."

Zuko removed his tunic and shivered again. "Agni, damn it! It's so cold!"

Iroh sighed and stepped in. "Just try and smell good…"

Zuko turned with a slight blush and raised an eye brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, no, my nephew. I simply meant…" He paused. "You're about to get a new wife…just gussy up."

Zuko pulled out a long robe out of his chest. "I get it."

Iroh smiled and nodded. "Good luck." He then walked out of the room.

Zuko put on the long thick robe after he tightened the draw string on his pants and putting on his boots. It felt nice to be wrapped up in thick fabrics but it did nothing to slow his racing heart and turning stomach. He let out an unsteady breath and then put his hood up while turning to face the door. He stepped out of his bedroom and could almost feel that he would not be sleeping alone tonight.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko." A servant said while walking up to him.

The prince simply nodded at the young man.

"You're breakfast is set out in the main lounge."

Zuko gave the servant a sheepish look. "I'm actually not too hungry."

He nodded and bowed his head down. "Yes sir." The man walked away and Zuko turned around a corner. He pulled open the door and then stepped out onto the deck of the ship. He made his way over to the railing of the long end. He leaned on the cold metal and looked at the light blue water that rushed by and never seemed to end.

"Come out for some air?"

Zuko frowned even more. "I just want to be alone uncle…I'm so nervous."

Iroh stood next to him; wearing a thin Fire Nation over coat and his hood up. "I wouldn't worry. You'll find someone."

"No…I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what I'm going to do when I've got her."

"Well…she'll probably be angry and confused. You might want to leave her alone for a while. Oh…and get any water out of the room. Never know if she will be a Waterbender."

Zuko went grim. "What if I pick a master Waterbender?" He asked with wide eyes.

Iroh shrugged. "Lock the bathroom door with your bending."

Zuko groaned exasperated. "I hate my grandfather…If it wasn't for him, my sister would have nothing bad about me"

Zuko whimpered in frustration. "Damn it…"

"Sorry."

"No, I just don't want to do this."

"Who would? Arranged marriages aren't known to be easy and happy, my nephew."

Zuko rested his chin in his hand as his elbow was on the railing. "Would you leave me to my thoughts?"

Before the retired general had time to answer, a guard came onto the deck and spoke. "Prince Zuko! We will be arriving in just a few minutes!"

Zuko bit his lower lip and nodded. He then ran to the guard as Iroh followed along at his own pace. Zuko ran into the ship and then turned down the halls. Eventually he came to entrance and he stopped; stumbling.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara story

_85 ASC - Year of the Snake,_

A few months later at the end of the world, cries could be heard through the small village. Once again only a year ago had this woman been in this situation before, only this time it was different. It was clear she was in pain; the whole village could hear her.

This surprised Hakoda. His first born, Sokka, had been so quick so easy, late but none the less easy, to come out yet this child… This child didn't want to come out; this child was early and had been unexpected. Never once had Kya shown any sign of being with child. They would have never known had she not gotten sick and went to the healer. That was two days ago. Now Kya was giving birth to their second child.

Hakoda didn't know whether to call this a blessing or a curse. He didn't know how it was possible not to know you were with child but here it was plain as day. All he could do was hope that the child and his wife were both safe.

Hours later after the sun had reached the horizon and the moon was fully out did the child finally willingly come out of Kya. Kya's child was the first born into the many months that the moon would stay over the Southern Water Tribe while the sun lay hidden.

When Hakoda was allowed into the room to see his wife she surprisingly had a sweet smile on her face and was cooing to the child in her arms. Hakoda silently thanked both Tui and La that both were safe. He brought his oldest child into the healing hut quickly shutting the door behind him. He smiled at his wife as he approached.

The first thing Hakoda noticed about his child was the eyes. His child had the most striking ocean blue eyes he had ever seen. The second thing was the fact that this child was staring at him curiously. He smiled leaning down to greet his new child only then did he notice that this child was a female. It felt like the day he had seen Sokka, the beaming smile came back to his face. She was beaming in approval... he had the perfect family.

Only days later did they come up with a name for this child, they named her Katara…

Kya, along with Hakoda and Sokka all sat in the nursery; both loving parents were now staring at their little girl while her older brother was a sleep mumbling about meat.

"My daughter will change the world," Kya whispered looking down at her daughter so lovingly and assuredly as though she had seen the future. "My daughter will bring peace to this war-ridden world," Kya said knowingly, "She will bring love to those who need it most, care for those who don't want it, and heal this world." Hakoda only looked at his wife lovingly. He never argued with Kya she always seemed to be sweet, caring and loving, who's to say her daughter would not be as well?

''Sir sorry to disturbe but we recived a message from the Fire Nation Fire lord Azulon had just decide that his grandson will be married to katara since she is the only pincess of the southern water tribe and the northen tribe has lost theres so katara is next''

''Oh my dear katara you dysteny been deciede you will chang the world.''

Years later

Katara walking in with breakfast wearing nothing but her tunic and not even make up on.

''Katara child you know what day Is It right''

''Yes gran-gran today I will be married''

Sokka had a very angry look on his face mattering under his breath but laod enough so everyone could hear''Dum Fire Nation thinking they own eveything'' Grand-Grand upset what her gandson

''Sokka you will not do anything to distrube this union''

''But grandmother its not fair''

''Hush now sokka''

''Katara go get cahnge you are going to meet your husband soon

go look presntable''

'Fire nation comming'' a look out gaurd was screming from the top of his lunghs

''So early'' Katara sighed whit an upset look to her.

''Now now Katara It's all for the bestyou will see.''

''Just wait ill make shure he'll leave''Sokka ran out to greet the Fire nation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Akio, Masaki, and Takumi! I need you to guard!" Zuko yelled out. The three men came running to him at once, for they had been standing there waiting for orders. "I don't know what kind of protection they have." Zuko said as he felt the ship stop and then a loud hissing sound as the ramp started to open. "For all I know they could be top –" Zuko's eyes widened as he saw what the ship had come to. The tiny village had a semi-thick wall of ice that was barely high enough to keep out a tiger-bear and once the ramp hit the wall, a good portion of it collapsed. Zuko winced as he walked down slowly. The village members were all huddled together in fear and he looked at them; eyeing them on his way down. Eventually he stood in front them and before than he had time to look at everyone, a young man around his same age, walking towrds him. Zuko stepped aside uncaringly

"Sokka!" A Women's voice cried out.

Zuko took in a breath and took a few steps over to the old women.

"Who are you? the old women asked

"My name is Zuko. Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to throne

' Iiam hear to see Cheif Hakoda''

''yes of corse come this way''

''sorry for the way my grandson treated you he is a good boy but stubon.

''ecuse me but who are you If you don't mind me asking''

''I am kanna Cheif Hakoda mother''

Cheif Hakoda It Is a pleasure to meet you Im hear for your dughter i..

''I know what you are hear for your highness an so dose my intre tribe''

''I am sorry''

''for what''

I am sorry for what my grandfather did It must hurt you to see your dughter be married to a boy from the Fire Nation. my mother felt the same she didn't want me to marry but she said that It was my destny.

so I studed watertibe history

and I know of the tradtions this is my promis to you i will protcet your dughter and make shure she live's a happy life and when ever she is lonly an want to see her family i can go and visit you i want her to be happy.

well your are not what excpeted but you will do

dughter come in hear

Zuko immediately turned his head to where beautful maiden waering a snow white dress was standing in front of the door And once he set eyes on the blue eyed, brown haired girl, he could feel his insides melt with something he'd never felt before.

Dughter this is prince zuko you future husband and since you we esviedroping you know what he fells I look forward to the wedding.


End file.
